They’ll Always Have Us
by AlPallie18
Summary: Mia Smoak Queen had lived in two different lives. These lives could not have been more different. In one life she was happy and content and in the other life she knew pain and heartbreak. The conflicting memories of both lives consumed her. Only one thing remained the same in her memories of both. Her mother had always been there for her.


Before Crisis On Infinte Earths

Mia Smoak was exhausted. It had been one of the longest days she had experienced in all her 21 years on the planet. She had just "rescued" her mother with her long lost brother that she had just met. Even though she and her mother had not been getting along recently, she loved her mother and immediately ran into danger to save her. However, when she finally found her mom and set her free from her captures, her mother decided not to leave with her children but to instead risk her own life again for the greater good of the city.

Mia could not believe it. In her mind she had yet again choose Star City over her own kids. Mia knew that her mother loved her and her brother but she also knew that she loved her city almost as much. After narrowly escaping death and detonating a boom, Mia's point of view had shifted some. She realized why her mother was always so firm in her vigilante ways. Her city was corrupt and filled with terrible men who where at the top echelons of the government. Her mother's story about how great vigilante's were had actually been true. Vigilante's were good. They were the best of city, not the worst of it.

She still however, did feel second place to Star City in some ways.

Felicity had noticed that Mia had been upset the moment after their mission had ended. Her maternal instincts were telling her to immediately respond and follow her daughter when she left to "get some air." Felicity had seen so much of Mia's father in her that night, but that line was definitely something Mia had picked up from Felicity.

She found her daughter downing a glass of Sotch and saw the fimilar look of hurt and pain on her face. Any time Felicity had seen her baby in pain her heart sunk.

Mia told her mother that she had realized how wrong she had been and how she now realized that the vigilante's were not criminal's but hero's. She told her how she had felt so bad for her mother and that she could not imagine the city turning on her...and her father. Felicity stood so amazed at her little girl. She was so strong. She told her how she was so much like her father. Mia then questioned why she had taken her fight of Galaxy One so personally and Felicity hung her head in resignation. She had to finally tell that she had caused the uprising of the sinister company.

Felicity expected Mia to feel better after their talk but hurt was still etched on her features. "Baby. What's wrong?" She asked confused. Mia shifted her stance and shook her head awkwardly. "I'm fine mom. I just had to get that off my chest." She said as she tried to move away from her mother so Felicity couldn't read any more into her emotions. "Mia. I'm your mother. I know when you are upset about something." Felicity said as she lightly grasped hold of Mia's arm so she would stay put.

Mia sighed in defeat knowing her mother would not let it go. Mia turned around to stand in front of Felicity but looked down at her black combat boots. "I guess lately- I've just been feeling like I'm second place. Like this city means a little more to you then me. I mean, of course I know that you love me but-" Mia was cut off my the strong embrace of her mother. Mia fell into the hug. Though she would never admit it out loud, whenever Mia was ever upset a hug from her mother always seemed to calm her. "I am so sorry that you feel that way baby girl." Her mother whispered as she continued to hold Mia tight. "I love you so much. Yes, I want to save the people of this city from danger. I want to save other daughter's, son's, mother's and father's. But none of that takes away or diminishes my love for you. You and your mother. You are my number one. Never forget that." Felicity said as pulled away from her daughter and saw that Mia had been crying. Felicity tucked a stray blonde hair behind Mia's ear. "You believe that now, right?" Felicity asked intently. Mia shook her head yes and smiled. "I love you so fraking much." Felicity said as she leaned in to kiss her daughters forehead. "I fraking love you too." Mia said with a rare little laugh, shedding away any doubts that she came in second to the city.


End file.
